DOLOR Y OSCURIDAD
by SELENE 333
Summary: ustedes se han puesto a pensar lo que serena sufre cada palabra o accion que realiza o lo que siente cuando su amor le lastima. pasen y lean espero les guste . MAL SUMARIO


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON EXCLUSIVOS DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**DOLOR Y OSCURIDAD**

Todos a mi alrededor dicen que soy llorona,

que solo lo hago para llamar su atención con mis acciones,

enumeran mis defectos más que mis virtudes,

se que soy despistada, pero eso no me ha importado al momento de defender a los que amo.

Pero las palabras antes mencionadas no se borran con el tiempo solo se van sumando en un rincón y mientras más han sido se han vuelto una caja de dolor y agonía que se multiplican.

Miles de agujas se clavan en mi alma,

miles de dagas cortan mi piel,

sangre carmesí y de rojo fuego resbalan por mi cuerpo ,

dolor es una sensación leve comparada con la que siente mi corazón.

Me desgarro lentamente,

agonía es esa sensación tan dolorosa que me quema,

odio es lo que mi mente grita,

agonía es lo que mi boca calla y la muerte me vuelve a llamar,

vuelve a rondarme ,

vuelve a reclamar mi alma

vuelve a mi acechándome, acosándome,

suplico al cielo que se termine que se acabe este tormento que me tortura

que me sigue

!por dios mis fuerzas se debilitan!

mi cabeza estalla,

! es dolor o acaso estoy inconscientemente llamando a la muerte!.

Estallo en dolor,

todo a mi paso siento que los destruyo con cada palabra,

se que lastimo y a la vez me hiero a mi misma.

Con cada acción siento que me q sigo hiriendo

se que tengo que despedirme

pero no duele tanto

es una urgencia que tengo de hacerlo

es una desesperación por terminar

! y terminar que se preguntaran!.

Sencillo les diría yo,

Terminar la vida,

Exhalar el ultimo aliento de existencia.

Me llama la muerte y la oscuridad

Me llaman para hacerles compañía

Me invitan, pero se que es para sentir mas dolor, mas soledad y agonía,

tal vez ese es mi destino ,

tal vez ese sea mi castigo por el dolor que causo a mis seres queridos.

La luz que me cubre se extingue se desmorona.

Esa alegría que me invade se está desvaneciendo , el dolor que alberga mi corazón y el cual había encerrado crece, las viejas heridas sangran y se suman las nuevas haciendo de ellas un rio que fluye lentamente.

Se desvanecen las ilusiones

se desvanecen las metas,

mueren las esperanzas y el dolor punzante aprieta mi pecho ya desgarrado d dolor.

Todo se desvanece y mi vida lentamente se esfuma, mis fuerzas me faltan y mis piernas ya no me sostienen es tanto el dolor que causa, que de mi ojos lagrimas cual ríos fluyen.

Solo queda oscuridad, una oscuridad absorbente que trata de acaparar la poca esencia que hay de mi,

muchos ven la luz, yo espero lo mismo ,

espero y espero pero nada llega, me consumo y me sigo consumiendo .

Tantas cosas he dejado en el olvido q es ahora que me arrepiento de no haberlas hecho,

tantas cosas que me he negado y es ahora en que quiero tenerlas ,

pero ya no hay tiempo, lo perdí,

lo perdi en un instante ,

en un santiamén,

las alegrías que quería impartir ,

los juegos que quería jugar,

la calidez de unos labios probar ,

pero el tiempo se me escapo de las manos y ahora duele perder ,

Perder las ganas de realizar cosas que en un momento dado habrían tenido valor para mí,

mas esas ansias, esas ganas ya no las tengo porque se consumieron en la oscuridad ,

esa donde no hay luz donde todo se ha perdido.

Este dolor y esta soledad se han intensificado gracias a ti,

Mi luz poco a poco se debilito con tus acciones, aunque siempre me mostrabas una sonrisa

siempre me demostrabas que me querías,

pero luego eso quedaba en el olvido cuando de tus labios palabras duras y sin sentimiento alguno brotaban de tu boca,

todo lo bueno desaparecía y un inmenso dolor siempre y lentamente me invadía,

como una enfermedad en etapa terminal que te consume día con día .

La soledad que con ello me provocabas me ha dejado desahuciada sin ganas d vivir y sin fuerzas.

Es ahora cuando anhelo no haberte conocido,

no haberte visto nunca en mi vida,

es ahora cuando cuando desearía haberte dejado pasar y olvidar que exististe olvidar que un día te cruzaste por mi camino.

Ahora parezco un zombi rumbo a la oscuridad,

mi vida siempre fue para mi la gran felicidad aunque dolor hubiese no me afectaba porque sabia que lo superaría,

pero desde q apareciste todo siempre ha sido el doble del esfuerzo,

doble amor para ti,

doble comprensión,

dobles explicaciones,

me agotaba todo ,

me derrotaba yo misma ,

me desvanecía y nadie se percataba de lo que pasaba,

era como si solo fuese yo y mi mundo,

pero eso se acabo ya que ahora me ha envuelto el dolor y la oscuridad ,

ni la melodiosa música contagiosa de armonía , paz y amor han vuelto ha acudir a mis sueños.

Añoro los días felices que viví,

añoro el alegría que de mi emanaba ,

añora la luz que poseía y que todo mundo veía en mi,

Mas ya es tarde ,

tarde para todo es tarde para empezar ,

es tarde para olvidar,

y siempre será tarde para volver a amar y también volver a empezar.

Muchas vece es tarde para todo,

pero cundo la luz aparece es aquella que te invita a empezar,

te invita a resurgir de en medio de esa oscuridad.

Pero ese no es mi caso ya que sigo allí esperando

y en aquella espera me consumo ,

minuto a minuto,

segundo a segundo que siento miedo,

miedo a ver que hay más allá de aquella oscuridad tan atrayente ,

tan prometedora y desbastadora también.

Es hora de desaparecer,

de morir y tal vez en un momento donde mis sentimientos no dominen mi existencia, tal vez y solo tal vez vuelva a aparecer,

vuelva resurgir como el ave fénix pero con más poder sobre mi.

**_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ONE-SHOT QUE E UNICA Y ECLUSIVAMENTE DE MI AUTORIA COMO LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO Y LAS EMOCIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS PLASMADOS EN ELLOS SON MIOS TRASMITIDOS POR MEDIO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS PARA QUE USTEDES CONOZCAN UN POCO DE MIS EN CADA UNA DE ELLAS._**

**_ESPERO SEA SE DU AGRADO Y A MIS SUPER AMIGA SYL QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DA SIEMPRE._**

**_ SUPER AMIGA GRACIAS Y ESPERO TE AGRADE ESTA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE MI ._**

**_CON AMOR_**

**_SELENE 333_**


End file.
